Brother Bear
by NinjaQueen33
Summary: Boruto sees his baby sister, Himawari eat ice cream with...INOJIN! What will the big brother do when he finds out his sister is on a DATE! READ IF CURIOUS...


_Sup little omelettes, this is a little oneshot sorta crackfic about how Boruto is as a brother. I always love it when the fandom portrays him as an overprotective brother so...HERE YA GO!_

 _Also for the people who have been waiting for a new chapter for Kid At Heart, please forgive me, life has been busy. But I can promise you that I will post a new chapter this weekend, I will not drop that fanfiction. So don't rip your hair out, ok guys, hehe._

 _ **Disclaimer: I didn't create Naruto in 1999 because I was born so that's technically impossible...**_

 _Sit back and Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Brother Bear**

Boruto and Sarada were sitting next to each other on the wooden bench, both licking the creamy, frigid, sweet treat known as ice cream. The local ice cream truck, that was playing a catchy nursery rhyme, was selling ice cream to their other classmates. Sarada had strawberry flavor and Boruto had chocolate chip, Boruto was eating from a waffle cone and Sarada was eating from a regular cone.

Their class was let out early since Shino-sensei felt under the weather was a perfect spring afternoon, the pastel pink flowers were blooming,the warm sun was shining blazingly, and the park was lively with adolescent kids filled with life and carefreeness.

Boruto was just about finished with his mini chocolate heaven, so he started to nibble on his waffle cone, he looked to his right where Sarada was eating her cone rather aggressively. Boruto looked at her with one of his eyebrows raised and a mocking sneer, Sarada soon noticed her blonde neighbor and replied with an irritated "What?" with ice cream cone still stuffed in her mouth.

"No wonder you been chubby in the legs lately, you eat like a whale." Boruto said bluntly,his sneer growing larger on his face. Suddenly a vein popped in Sarada's forehead, "Boruto you have 3 seconds to run for your life." Boruto was too busy laughing obnoxiously to notice Sarada's warning.

Sarada gave him a death glare,"1..." Boruto stopped laughing and looked back at her."...2..." Boruto sat up and try to calm Sarada down,"Woah Sarada chill it was just a joke." "…...3 SHANNARO!" "OH SHIT!" Boruto said as he ran from the fuming Uchiha.

Luckily for Boruto,he had better stamina than his female rival, so he decided to just keep on running until she burns out. Boruto was running all around the park past his rowdy classmates to the old ladies feeding birds some he figured he had lost Sarada he turned around to check but sadly, the resentful Kunoichi was right on his tail.

Boruto once again panicked,so he ran for his life until he bumped into a tree,Boruto sat up dusting himself from the clingy grass and the dusty dirt. He rubbed his head and looked around to see no Sarada in sight,Boruto sighed with relief.

"Haha looks like the witc-" Sarada was standing right behind him with a calmer but still annoyed face. Boruto backed up to the tree, he had no where to run, Sarada had blocked all of his escape routes. Sarada was smiling deviously while cracking her neck threateningly, Boruto fake smiled while putting his hands forward to calm Sarada down.

"Sarada, baby let's talk about this." Boruto said nervously. Sarada ignored him and continued to walk slowly holding out her fist. Boruto gulped, he had heard not too long ago from his dad that Sarada was surprisingly strong, especially when he was on a mission with her a while closed his eyes to expect the painful impact, but after 10 seconds...nothing came.

Boruto slowly opened his crystal clear eyes to see Sarada looking to her left direction with curiosity. He examined her face, her eyes were shaded with curiosity and admiration. Her plumped cheeks were colored with a hint of red, a strain of her hair slid and was now in front of her left eye.

Boruto caught himself staring at the raven haired beauty then shook his head, hiding his flushed whiskered cheeks."Sarada what are you loo-" when he stared at what Sarada was looking at, Boruto's jaw dropped.

His precious baby sister, Himawari was sharing a ice cream with...Inojin. Boruto could believe what he was seeing, his little sister is on a date with **AN OLDER BOY**! "Sarada do you see what im seeing?" Boruto asked her.

Sarada nodded leisurely, "Uh,huh." Sarada simply responded. "I can't believe this..." "Yeah, me either." Boruto agreed bitterly. "How come your little sister already is on her first date before me, unbelievable!"

Boruto rolled his eyes at her and walked towards their direction, Sarada was busy ranting to notice that he had left."I mean how come a girl a few years younger than me can get a guy to take her on a date and not...Boruto?" Sarada said.

Meanwhile Boruto was stomping towards the little punk woo hooing his sister. They were sharing a big strawberry banana sundae, they had their own spoons and as they were eating the ice cream they looked in each other's eyes lovingly.

This made Boruto stomp faster towards, as he was almost in the peak of the crime, he stopped himself and looked at them again. As Boruto looked at the two again he had to admit, those two was pretty cute together, and Inojin wasn't a bad kid, he was just popular with the ladies. Boruto sighed.

Boruto smacked both of his hands on his face, his dad was right, he really was over dramatic sometimes. Besides it was just a date, it wasn't like they were a thing or anything. Boruto turned his direction back to the tree were Sarada was at, he continued walking with a smile on his face. Once he was almost back to the tree he turned his head again to check on those "silly kids."

Boruto saw Inojin scooping a big chunk of ice cream with his spoon he held it up... then he fed it to Himawari. But it didn't stop there, some ice cream fell on Himawari's cheek, so Inojin took it off with his finger and licked it himself.

 _ **Screw everything.**_

"INOJIN!" Inojin turned his head to see a vexed Boruto walking his way. Inojin smiled at his lively classmate, who had his hands on his hips."Hello Boruto what brings you here on this bea-" "Don't give me that innocent crap, just what are do you think you doing with my sister." Boruto asked demandingly.

Inojin looked at Boruto confused then looked at Himawari, "Me and Hima are just eating ice cream." Inojin said pointing at their almost finished sundae. "Oh so you call her Hima now, look you art freak, you may got the hearts of our female classmates but HIMAWARI won't fall for your swoons." Boruto turned to Himawari now "Right Himawari?"

Before Himawari could even say anything,the voice of an Uchiha emerged. "Hold it right there!" Sarada called out as she approached the scene. "Four eyes what are you doing here?" the irked Boruto yelled. Sarada quickly suppressed her upcoming anger for the blonde doofus and walked past him, coming up to Himawari.

Sarada raised her hand and slowly reached to Himawari, Himawari didn't flinch but looked curiously at the kunoichi. Sarada suddenly softly grabbed her whiskered cheeks then fell to her knees."OH GREAT HIMAWARI, TEACH ME YOUR WAYS, HOW DO YOU GET THE EYE CANDY AT SUCH A YOUNG AGE!" Sarada shouted. Sarada then backed up and practically praised Himawari, raising her hands up and down in a continuous motion.

Inojin and Boruto looked at their classmate as if she went mentally insane. Himawari on the other hand chuckled at Boruto's friend then replied "Don't worry Sarada im sure a nice, handsome guy will come your way, and I think I might know who that special guy is..." Himawari smiled as she immediately thought of Boruto. Sarada eyes widen and beamed,"Really who?" "The wise Himawari never tells, but he's a good guy. Trust me on that." she said enthusiastically as she winked at Sarada.

Sarada squealed and hugged Himawari,"THANK YOU,THANK YOU." Sarada then calmed down and grabbed Boruto by his jacket collar, dragging him on the ground, "I get him out of your hair." she said as she winked back at Himawari. Boruto struggled to get out of Sarada's grip, but she was too strong. "YOU WON'T SEE THE LAST THE OF ME INOJIN, I WILL HAVE MY VENGEANCE!" Boruto bellowed at Inojin."C'mon Uzumaki lets leave the young lovers alone." Sarada said calmly.

Inojin looked back at Himawari,"Your brother is weird." he said as he scooped up the last piece of ice cream. Himawari simpered, "It runs in my family.."

Sarada was walking with Boruto with a big goofy smile on her face,while Boruto was still ranting about Inojin and how he doesn't trusts him. Later that night,when the Uzumaki household was sound asleep, Himawari was still up while everyone else was in deep slumber.

She sneaked past her parent's room where she could faintly hear her papa yell out something like "I am the Ramen King." she hid her chuckles as she walked in Boruto's room like a silent mouse.

Before her was Boruto, sprawled out on his bed,with his lamp still on. She walked up to his bed,then softly kissed his forehead then tapped his head lightly, "You dope,I'd would never trade you for any boy, Boro~" she smiled at his peaceful face. She cut off his lamp then walked back to her room.

 _A few seconds later, Boruto smiled widely._

* * *

 _Thats it, folks! Please like, and fav, it means alot. So yeah, have an awesome day or night!_

 _QUUUOOOTTEE TIIMMMEE!_

 _ **"Live your life, Live it right, Be different, Do different things" -Kendrick Lamar**_

-NQ


End file.
